Lunar Womb
Lunar Womb is the second studio album by The Obsessed, released originally in 1991 via Hellhound Records and later in 2006 via MeteorCity Records. It would be known as the band's first studio release upon reforming in 1990 during the band's second run and the only album to feature Scott Reeder on bass. The painting on the cover is entitled Saturn Devouring His Son by Francisco de Goya. Background In 1989 Wino had remixed a version of a cassette and submitted it to Hellhound Records, who ultimately released it as the band's debut album in 1990. To support the release the label had asked Wino to reform the band and tour in support of it, to which Wino agreed. Searching for musicians, Wino had recruited Danny Hood and Greg Rogers of Acid Clown. However, tragedy would strike and Danny Hood would pass away in a motorcycle accident (With the songs "Brother Blue Steel" and "To Protect and To Serve" from The Church Within dedicated to his memory). Some time after Wino would opt to a musician he had jammed with back in 1986 at a generator party: Scott Reeder. The Obsessed would tour Europe with this lineup in the Spring of 1991, performing a host of new songs and at the end of the tour record the new album, tracking and mixing the album in a week. From there the label would release the album later on that year to positive reception among the underground circles. The band would perform in Arizona and California, touring the US to a show in New York that ultimately led the band to getting signed by Columbia Records. Right after the New York gig, Scott Reeder would depart from the band to join Kyuss while the band recruited a former roadie from the '91 European tour in Guy Pinhas to begin work on the next album. Originally released in '91 by Hellhound (With the CD reissued in 1994) the album would go out of print for years and become sought after, praised as one of the band's finest works. MeteorCity would re-master and re-issue the album in 2006 with a vinyl version released via 20 Buck Spin (1000 black, 300 Red, 200 Blue Splatter). Along with re-mastering the album would feature extensive liner notes from former SST associate Joe Carducci along with liner notes from the band and unreleased photos of the band at that time. Hiding Mask, No Blame and Endless Circles were all originally written in the 1980s during the band's original run. No Mas and Back To Zero were originally performed by Across The River though that band was not credited on the songs. Reeder notably sings lead vocals on Back To Zero. Tracklist All songs by The Obsessed. *1. Brother Blue Steel (3:26) *2. Bardo (2:20) *3. Hiding Mask (3:53) *4. Spew (3:06) *5. Kachina (3:43) *6. Jaded (3:57) *7. Back To Zero (3:57) (Across The River) *8. No Blame (1:25) *9. No Mas (2:51) (Across The River) *10. Endless Circles (4:11) *11. Lunar Womb (6:21) *12. Embryo (1:46) Personnel * Scott Weinrich - Guitar, Vocals (1, 3, 5 - 6, 8 - 11), Producer * Scott Reeder - Bass, Vocals (2, 7), Mouth-Wah (12), Producer, Additional Engineering * Greg Rogers - Drums, Percussion, Producer * Matthias Schneeberger - Engineer, Producer * The Mighty Guy - Crew * Fransisco de Goya - Artwork ("Saturn Devouring His Son") * Ben West - Layout (2006 Reissue) * Joe Carducci - Liner Notes (2006 Reissue) * Naomi Petersen - Photography (2006 Reissue) * Dave Shirk - Remastering References Category:Release Category:Studio Album Category:Greg Rogers Category:Scott Reeder Category:Wino Category:Doom Metal Category:Hard Rock Category:Punk Rock Category:The Obsessed Category:MeteorCity Records Category:Hellhound Records